


香玉琐忆

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 古风文
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya





	香玉琐忆

他不能自抑的轻轻叫出了声。

虽然眼下这个男子并不能给予自己多少快感，

明天就是新春了，踏着瑞雪，走进香玉堂的大门。那强烈的气场，并不张扬，但阵住了所有在场的人。说是气宇轩昂，却带着几分颓唐的气质。

或许是天气过于严冷，公子的肤色显得过于苍白，白净的脸颊宛如冷月。十指纤细，慢慢端起酒杯。不急细啜。

『我只要最好的。』

从进房到现在快半个时辰了，照花街大夫的说法，对方早已没了欲望。

男子不说话，身上的霸道，他依然能嗅出。他并不担心自己会伺候不周，只是害怕眼前的男子突然将自己淹没。但这由不得他，在灯红酒绿的风月场，谁能凭一己之念？

遂闭上眼，只待男子慢慢的退去身上薄薄的衣裳。然后从颈间美好的肌肤吻上，那么温柔。

啊。。。。。。

仿佛释放身体中的污秽之物，他不自觉地喊出声来。男子听到他的声音，以为是喊疼，略微颤动了一下。

男子身上有好闻的体香，仿佛与生俱来。他不禁用力的嗅了嗅，吸收入自己的身体中，与血液融为一体。

『疼？』

男子抬起头问道，他羞涩的摇摇头。

『你的名字里有个‘也’字？』

男子暂时停止身下的动作，抬手翻起红木桌上的名牌。

『也有个‘也’字呢。。。。。。真好。。。。。。』

他刚才喝了一杯百岁陈酒，微醉。房间中只有一处点着红烛，却依然看不清对方的脸，只知一定是一位绝美的男子，但略显疲惫。

朦胧之间，强迫自己把眼前的人当成和也，第一次四目相对时的无措，分明是和也一把拉住自己，于是便。。。。。。

『和也。。。。。。』

他嘴角喃喃语道，将头埋了下去。

身下的人终究是替代品。

而与他真的算是永别了。

和也牵过白马，来到仁的营帐。昨日他又晚回营了，主将不太高兴，晨训时含沙射影重重批评了仁。

『皇上的兵马何其多，不独缺你一个。』

营帐外显得无比凄凉，秋叶满地，静寂灌耳，叫人逃离。

和也想了下，走进营内。

『仁？』

『和也，你来得正好。我们去喝酒。』

『可是。。。。。。』

『没事的，我保证不会迟归。』

仁拽过自己的手臂，略微疼痛，却很依恋。连原本想说的话，通通咽下。

不操练骑兵时，为了打发无聊的时光，他们常去大都的畹梅楼喝一日的酒。也因为是常客，老板念及他们在骑兵营内供职，特意为他们准备酒。

近冬日便是暖身的烧酒，怎不喝去百杯！

他们便坐在畹梅楼的高阁，边览楼下大街的风景。

借着酒力，仁总爱说小时候的那些陈旧事儿。但和也百听不厌，他只爱听仁说。

『。。。。。。溟河结冰时，我们就去滑冰。记得么，有一次我掉到冰窟里去了。。。。。。』

记得。怎么会忘。

尽管当时的情景日渐模糊，和也不会忘记时年九岁的他几乎是担心得差点也跟着仁跳进水里。

最后是泷泽救了仁。

去年春日刚逝，泷便晋升入皇上身边的近臣，风光无限。

他们两人也是泷一路提携的。

畹梅楼离红灯区不太远，傍晚之后就能听到各种女子放浪的笑声，毫不介意的在街上拉客。仁有几次都想和和也去，都被和也劝住了。

『去那里不好吗？我可是男人。』

『仁，你醉了。』

『我没有。』

回程的路上两人没停过拌嘴，来到营门前，刚要下马的和也猛地被仁抱回自己的营。

同是准将，同居一室，只要申报清楚，该不会引起误会。和也如此想到。

『你，在想什么呢？』

『没什么，要不要我去煮些解酒的。。。。。。』

『你给我坐在那里不要动！』

仁打断和也的话，仿佛有强烈的怒气。

『仁，你醉了。』

『我没有。』

『你醉了。。。。。。』

仁掐灭了蜡烛，在黑暗中直接摸索到了和也。

『你看，我没醉。』

空气中异样的气息，给和也不祥的预感，但是仁这副样子反倒让他无法放心。

『和也。』

『仁？』

他们在黑暗中呼唤彼此的名字，饥渴的心灵期待着。

也因为等了太久，开始是那么绵长。

『和也。』仁第二次叫和也的名字，轻语如风。

更如诱惑。

仁不假思索的吻了和也，不过是在脸颊。余韵的气息足够和也回忆一辈子了，他绝不奢望。

『你怎么了？』仁侧过身，让微亮的月光照在和也身上。

『你哭了？』仁慌慌忙忙的摸去和也眼眶里的泪水。

『我不会哭。』

和也挥开仁的手，自己把头仰起来。

『傻瓜。』

那是小时候仁教和也的，一旦要哭出来时就把头仰起来。

于是仁趁机吻上和也的唇，久久不离开。

都是倔强得不得了的孩子，谁都不愿先认输。

仁一遍一遍用舌头叩开和也紧闭的牙，不自觉地搂起他的腰。

不愿配合的和也，最终在仁用心的亲吻下，同样用吻回应。但立刻推开仁，作势要离开。

『不准走。』仁喊道，一不小心就会被旁边的营帐窥知一二。

『赤西仁，你不要过分。』

和也回过身说道，眼中依稀的愤怒仁收集到。

『我。。。。。。』

仁边说着边挡在营门前，『我不会让你走的。』

『你到底想干什么！』

一气之下，和也揪住仁的衣襟就是一拳，不想之后反被仁套住拳头，压在地上。

『放开我。』

偏不放，这是仁的第一想法。若求饶未免无趣了些，何况和也的性格他是知道的。

仁一手按住和也的双手，一手急急忙忙的解开彼此的衣扣。

『赤西仁，你这个混蛋！』和也大声喊着，不过马上被仁的吻抑制住了。

不多时，两人的衣衫尽数脱去。仅仅靠着胸膛取暖而已。

原以为这一夜将是折腾的一夜，不想脱完衣服后，仁直接抱紧和也。他的头无限冰凉的抵着他温暖的胸口，渐渐温热。和也只好在心里自责把仁往坏里想了，可是对仁又无所报答。

『和也只要稳稳睡去就好。』

仁仿佛猜中了和也的心思，他的身体微微颤动。

『不要动，这样体温会变冷的。我这儿可没暖炉！』

『笨蛋，军营里哪会有暖炉。』

两人以嗫嚅的语调在暗夜里说着话，一整夜都没睡。

『今日有训练呢，希望主将。。。。。。』

帮仁合上大衣时，和也不自觉说道，不禁打了寒颤。

『别把希望放在别人身上，求人不如求己。』

仁捧起和也的脸，凝神看了会，亲吻他的额头。

『我们走吧。』

『嗯。』

自那日后，和也清楚自己的命运被改变了。

在野林里训练时，仁忍不住会偷偷亲吻，自己也没拒绝。事后和也问仁万一主将发现怎么办，仁笑笑依着他的侧颊。不回答。

依然去畹梅楼喝酒，对于他们来说，那儿和家的意义是一样的。和也是孤儿，仁的母亲在他两岁时病死了，幸是遇到泷泽。

这回准备和和也喝个痛快的仁踏上楼阁，那唯一的一张桌上已有人占着。

『你是谁！』

仁生气的怒吼道，那人不着急，转身一看，竟是清秀的公子。

『在下山下智久，不知。。。。。。』

坐下与山下聊了几句后，方才知他是骑兵营新招来的准将。

这表示他们日后见面的机会更多了。

三人常常在一起商讨兵事，漠北的胡人为非作歹，山下提议领兵讨伐。

『万不可鲁莽。』主将说道，『目前还未接到皇上的命令，不可冲动。』

『可那儿的百姓。。。。。。』

『何况八王爷似乎有起义的势头，他早看不惯皇上了。』仁合上卷轴。

忽然安静的可怕。

是日骑兵营结束训练后，仁故意带着和也避开了山下。

千叮万嘱畹梅楼的老板，别让任何人进入高阁。

『好神秘。』

和也斟上酒，仁却一把拦住他的手腕，轻柔的把他放在自己的手心。

那手心里似乎还放了别的东西，圆润的表面透着温意。

『你猜这是什么。』仁问道。

『软玉？』和也从坊间听说过，唯有软玉能藏热，也只有皇室贵族才能享有，是身份的象征。

『和也怎么知道？』说罢，仁摊开手掌，碧绿得快泛白的玉，

还是一块温玉。

『前几日，正好与泷泽大人巧遇，他就把随身带的玉送我了。』

『可我现在要把它送给和也。』

和也立时挣脱开，『这怎么行，日后泷泽大人问起此事来你如何应对？』

『我会向大人致歉的，玉被我遗失了。』

『不可以，这是欺人之罪。泷泽大人不是过去那个泷泽大人了，你怎么还不清楚。』

仁根本不听和也的话，硬是把温玉塞进和也的手心，仿佛是融化般，小小的玉石握在手中的感觉是如此奇妙。

仁紧握和也的手，示意他什么都不要再说。慢慢把那枚温玉放在他的衣内，贴近心脏的位置缝制过一个秘密口袋，仁就把玉放在里面。

『喝酒么？』仁仍是不愿松开和也的手，慢慢斟上一杯烧酒，轻轻碰杯，喝尽，不够，再来。

在无言中，看着月圆云深，空酒壶一瓶瓶的堆积在桌沿。

和也想，他再也无法离开仁了。

再也不能。

他们的命运一定是纠缠在一起了。

出兵压制八王爷势力的圣旨在大都的第一场雪来临之前悄悄抵达营内。

主将在三人中只选了和也随行出征，也不愿带更多的兵马。

『这次要速战速决，明白么。不多带兵马，就不会有多余的负担。』

『龟梨主将，你有没有听我说话。』

竟然发了呆，和也虚掩额前的铠甲，不让任何人看到自己的悲伤。

出征前一夜回到仁的营内作别。

『和也。』

『仁。』

『真遗憾呢，我们不能一起作战。』

仁勾住和也把他拉到面前，两人靠得很近、很近。

『你给我活着回来。』

『在战场上死亡不是件英勇的事么。』

『可我不准你死。』

世事难料。和也忧郁的眉间垂下，仁没有错过。

他始终没有把那句他以为能听到的话说出口，仿佛注视彼此就成了永远的事。

和也偷偷垫起脚，在仁的额上轻轻吻了。

世界就可以这样进入安静，然后他们可以带着足够的回忆，走完自己的一生。

可是号角已经响起了。

『仁，再见。』

和也牵着他的手，那块温玉传递最后的温度，仁以为他都要哭出来了。

当和也正要走出营帐时，仁冲过去把玉递给了和也。

『它是属于你的。』

和也没多说什么，匆忙的离开了。

仁望着那被光淹没的背影，或许他真的会失却他。

八王爷的据点主要分布在大都边境，以西界灯山为中心。主将的计划是直捣据点，破坏原本稳定的军心。

由于带兵极少，敌人难以发现他们的行踪，甚至还以为皇上安排了许多埋伏。连着几天，被骑兵挫败。

还差一点就到灯山，营内有骑兵曾守卫过这儿，对险要地势非常了解。

军中谁都以为离成功不远了，却无一人想到敌人会在夜里进攻。

很卑鄙，但也是计谋之一。许多在睡梦中被刺死的骑兵，脸上都留存着梦中的安逸。

从小都处于浅睡眠的和也很快起身粗粗穿上盔甲，拿起他的剑。

星夜下，主将一人与众多敌兵对抗着，他的身上已中了数箭。

『主将您回去。。。我来。。。』

『混蛋我怎么能逃。。。为国而死。。。我很荣幸。。。』

主将继续挥舞他的长枪，和也不再劝说，也开始杀敌。

鲜血染红的月缺之夜，终于在敌方最后一个士兵倒下后结束。

军医为主将包扎伤口后，叹息着走出营帐，和也轻轻问道。军医道，『主将命不久矣，那箭上有毒，稍不小心静养，是要攻心的。可眼下战事不绝，主将定会作战到底，难不保。。。。。。』

『这些请别向主将报告。』和也嘱咐军医，抬头望着天空，想着仁是不是也在望向这片天空呢，心里就莫名悲哀。

另一方面皇上增派的援兵在傍晚前抵达灯山，令和也惊讶的是仁竟然来了。

是他不曾奢望过的。

『你怎么看上去一脸愁容？』

仁从马上跳下，伸手揉着和也的头发。

『我没有。』

那一天夜晚，他们喝了整夜的酒，许下诺言，决不离开彼此。

仁把身子微热的和也抱在怀里，唯一一次安稳的睡眠。

真正激烈的战斗在冬雪飘下后也愈发激烈，几乎每日都要与敌方斗上百回。

和也和他的白马不离不弃，用尽全力去杀死每一个敌兵。

趁和也专注杀敌时，敌方的一个小卒看准了时机，射了暗箭。

和也霎时从马上摔下，双手捂着胸口不能动弹。

『和也！』

『别管我。』

倔强而固执的喊声。

『可是。。。。。。』

『主将。。。他还在营里等我们的好消息呢。』

『仁，不要管我。』

大都的骑兵营内，山下从仁的桌上拿起一本书卷。

手中执着的那本古籍卷轴，再没有被翻动过，只停留在那一页上，反反复复吟着那句话。

山下无数次看见夜不能寐的仁思念起和也时便对着这一页发呆。

『人生若只如初见。』

人生，若只如初见，该多好。

多么圆满的谎言。

暗箭继续扫射，形势并没有缓和，死伤的人数已无法估计。和也捂住胸口，内伤发作让他无法用力。仁立刻拉过唯一的马——和也的白马。只是前方的敌兵愈加增多，倘若再不逃，恐留全尸都难。

飞身跃过，又把和也抱了上去，动作之快，几乎让人难以置信。

他们骑着马一路向北，到溟河才止步。和也知这马通人性，在马尾一掐便停下了。仁想抱着和也下马，却顾忌着那些不存在的东西，始终伸不出手。

他们站在溟河边，对面有微弱星火。也难怪，明日便是新春了，除夕之夜本该是团聚。

溟河无视这一切，湍湍向东流去。

和也紧咬着他那倔强的唇，他没有力气再去思考生死大义。过去的谁对谁错，就让它们逝去，谁付出得多就该得到得多。他已不是当年那个十五、十六岁的男孩了。

从一开始就握在手中的温玉，不知何时变得如此冰凉，刺骨入心。

仁给白马喂了鲜草，走到和也身边，他自知这一败仗终无可避免，也绝无脸面回去，若只有和也一人回朝倒尚有辩驳的机会。看着和也的侧脸，冷月般的肤色叫他不敢触碰，往事在眼前是何其清晰，一幕幕，一重重……清秋桥相识，畹梅阁遇山下，灯山之战……

去古庙时为和也祈福，求来的纸符里是一首他不懂的五言诗。

『往事般般应，

朝来浮云吟。

世事皆轮回，

何惧梦早醒。』

仁用力想着诗的禅意，只牵过白马，对和也说道，

『快，上马。』

『。。。。。。』

『快，再不回去就来不及了。』

和也想说话，但似懂非懂的点了点头，随即便蹬上马，向着源源东去的溟河，消失在迷雾之中。仁望着他的背影，那五言绝句，在耳际心头不住盘旋。

野风僚过，深爱的人渐行渐远，他的心开始不知缘由的撕裂悲痛，

不明白那白马的主人为什么竟不转过头来。

—完—  
2008-2-6


End file.
